


The Prince

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Knights, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Slow Burn, Sorry the summary is so bad, Sort Of, i couldn’t think of anything, laf is a little bratty, some war drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: George is a stationary knight who has been living in the castle under the King's service ever since he was a child. His new assignment of protecting the Prince is one he doesn’t take lightly, but the Prince seems to be a bit more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start this fic I want to take a moment to say while this is a nice distraction from the shitty world, I urge you to not forget what’s truly important. Do all you can to help the riots and the movements. There are countless people that need our help and even the smallest things, if done by many, can have a major impact. This fic is just a break from reality so no need to talk about politics or anything like that in the comments (although I’m always open on my main tumblr) I just want you to not forget, don’t ignore, and don’t stay silent. 
> 
> Anyway, stylistically this is heavily influenced by The Great (a tv show), which I highly recommend. This is my own world so there are some magic elements that are explained and other things that make this not any one time period. This fic is extremely self-indulgent I will add. The only reason Spain is the “enemy country” is because I wanted to include Spanish in my fic that I actually wrote myself (because I told you this is self-indulgent!!) translations are at the end! Also, at the start of this Laf is 23 and George is 33. (You’ll understand why I made the age gap smaller later)
> 
> Sorry for the long intro, enjoy!

The sounds of screams and cries for help were dulled out by the loud clash of steel against steel. Quick thudding footsteps made their way upstairs as the shouts came closer and closer. The young man gripped his bed sheets tight, woken abruptly by the commotion. His knuckles were white and his limbs were trembling with every breath he took as the sounds came closer and closer to him. The cries of injured men and shouts of triumph were muted by the haze of fear that clouded the young man’s mind.

Suddenly hands and feet were pounding on his door and the young man began to weep in fear. They thudded and thudded breaking the door free from its lock. The young man let out a cry when he was face to face with the man. Tears poured from his eyes as he cried and cried, begging for his life. The man, emotionless and dark in his eyes raised his sword and slashed it down against the young man’s slender throat. A thin line of blood thickened and poured from the trembling man as he gasped out his last words, but they were mere gurgles to the unfeeling man. A never before seen smile tugged on the man’s lips as he reveled in the image of the young man’s blood, beautiful still even in motionless and cold death.

The bishop suddenly awoke from his sleep and clutched his chest as the young man’s fear consumed him alive. Thinking in fear and without ration he ran, in his night clothes, to the King’s chambers. Throwing open the doors he roused the King and Queen from their sleep.

“What is the meaning of this?” The King snapped.

Out of breath and still shaking, the Bishop rushed out, “It is about Lafayette, your highness, I was given a nightmare from the devil.”

“And that,” George finished, “is why I am here to protect you.” Lafayette who still sat on his lavishly decorated couch glared at George. His brow was furrowed in anger when he suddenly leapt from the couch.

“I do not need your protection!” Lafayette shouted, defiantly placing his hands in his hips, “what was I given the power to wield magic for and excruciating sword lessons for years if not to defend myself?” He cried, throwing his hands in the air, shooting his question to his new guard.

“You were trained to swing a sword for your family’s honor.” George replied, waiting patiently for the Prince’s temper tantrum to end. Lafayette continued to huff and puff and pace around his quarters in a silent rage, shooting every deadly glare he could at George.

“And in what universe am I so struck with fear that I can not defend myself?” He suddenly shouted again, “I am not some bumbling maiden!” He snapped. George let out a sharp exhale, he was unsure how to deal with bratty children.

“Fear often makes different people of us.” George tried to calm him with.

“Not me!” Lafayette shouted before growling in a very unprincely manner. “I do not need you to defend me!” He pointed an accusing finger at George.

“And yet it is not your choice to make.” He snapped back, his own frustration seeping through.

“And what makes you so qualified to protect me?” Lafayette seethed, still leveling him with that accusing look.

“I have been serving this family ever since I was young and trained under your father himself.”

“Well you can tell my _father_ that I don’t need a damn personal guard!” He slammed his fist down onto the couch.

“I can’t.” George said curtly.

“And why not? Are you not to do as I command?” He hissed. Finally having enough of the Prince’s little tantrum, George stood and headed towards the Prince, boots thudding ominously with each crack on the polished wood. Lafayette held his head high but his eyes betrayed his fear and uncertainty. He truly was a child to be read like a book.

“Let me make myself more clear for you, _your highness,_ I am here to protect you because, believe it or not, you are not invincible. I am not one of your servants to be ordered around. I am to be with you at all times, but we have no need to get along if you truly detest me so. Do you understand?” Lafayette gulped but held his gaze steady.

“Perfectly.”

“Good.” George snapped before turning away. He returned to where he had been sitting, took a drink of the liquor sitting on the table and waited. He said his piece. Lafayette let out a humph before turning his back to him.

“Very well then.” He said, clear cut like a Prince _should_ act, not lose complete grip of his temper.

They spoke no more to each other as Lafayette called in his servants to undress him and get him into his proper attire. George watched the servants with calculating eyes, looking for any twitch towards a concealed dagger or snatch for the young man’s Spellcaster Stone. They made quick work and were gone quite quickly leaving Lafayette alone with George once more.

The conceited man sat in front of his dresser to powder his cheeks and apply other strange colors to his lips and eyes. George thought it was quite an unnecessary waste of time as he watched him carefully trace around his lips.

“I would rather prefer it if you didn’t stare.” Lafayette said, not as unkind as before. Perhaps the Prince finally had time to cool his anger.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to it.” George replied, maintaining eye contact in the mirror. Lafayette let out another sound of disgust as he rolled his eyes and continued finishing his face. He finished his ensemble by placing a small black shape beneath his eye and smiled.

“Perfect.” He whispered to himself before suddenly whirling out of the seat and towards the door. George quickly leapt onto his feet, following the young man as he flowed out of the room with all the grace and charm expected of a Prince, despite his little tantrum.

George truly didn’t believe that his job protecting the King’s son would be so difficult or unpleasant, in fact he had been looking forward to getting to know that graceful portrait on the wall, but alas it seemed it was going to be quite a long day.

Following Lafayette all day proved to be just as boring as he imagined. He made little social calls and visited friends, drank tea and chatted with the ladies. George truly wasn’t listening intently to anything said, his job was to watch and protect. So he watched. He watched as Lafayette charmed every person he came into contact with, watched his smile make people’s troubles melt away. Where on earth was that kindness when George arrived?

Surprisingly soon Lafayette was retreating to his quarters after his continual yawning. George continued his following of Lafayette and continued to make peace in himself in being ignored by the man. Once in his room Lafayette suddenly turned around with a huff.

“Must you stay?” He whined, arms crossing in that angry manner of his.

“Yes.” George replied simply. Lafayette uttered another detestable noise before calling for his servants to draw him a bath. At least _that_ explains why he didn’t want him to stay. He didn’t know why the Prince despised it so, perhaps he didn’t like feeling vulnerable. But George wasn’t interested in him, he was interested in the servants that undressed him, poured his bath water, and the one that laid his Spellcaster Stone to the side.

George walked over once Lafayette submerged himself in the water to pick up the stone in its small, protective leather pouch.

“What are you doing?” Lafayette cried.

“I am keeping this safe in case your servants decide to snatch it and run.” George remarked with all the level-headedness he could muster.

“They would never do that!” Lafayette protested.

“You don’t know that. This is your most valuable possession as a mage and I will not see it left sitting in the open for anyone to snatch.”

“Or for _you_ to snatch.” Lafayette sneered.

“I have no use for it.”

“You could probably sell it for a fortune.” He accused.

“I have no want of money, Lafayette. Would you please enjoy your bath?” He glared, his patience wearing thin once more. Lafayette scoffed and sunk lower into the bath water like an insolent child.

George kept his gaze forward as Lafayette scrubbed at his skin like he wished it to peel off. When he emerged from the tub he didn’t turn to his servants waiting with fluffy towels, but he turned towards George. He held his glare and George met it with his own challenging one. Lafayette outstretched his palm and George placed the leather pouch into his slender, delicate fingers.

“Thank you.” Lafayette hissed, turning away from George.

“You’re welcome.” He scoffed. This day truly had not gone as planned but Lafayette _certainly_ did not act as planned either. No matter, he was here to protect him, brat or not, and that was just what he was going to do.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to sleep here with me.” Lafayette grumbled once his servants put out the candles and put Lafayette into his nightclothes.

“The bishop saw you being attacked in the middle of the night. I must. Don’t worry, you will sleep in your bed alone. I’m not mad.” He couldn’t hide his eye roll.

“I really wouldn’t know so.” Lafayette mocked, sitting on to his bed.

“Must you be so resistant of me?” George sighed, his own despondency of this whole situation sinking in on him. The fact that Lafayette was nothing like he thought. He was just a spoiled Prince.

“Yes. Goodnight!” He smiled before throwing his covers on top of him. George grumbled as he took the blankets left for him on the couch. It wasn’t a small couch by any means, in fact it made for a wonderful bed all on it’s own as the rich would never have anything less. It still wouldn’t be as nice as that real bed but it wouldn’t be absolute hell. George removed his own clothes, fumbling over buttons in the darkness and left his sword on the table next to him. He threw on his nightshirt and robe and crawled under the blankets, unknowing of the curious eyes watching him from underneath covers.

Days passed on in much of the same manner, Lafayette becoming less tense as the days progressed. In fact once, he snapped at a servant for trying to hold on to his Spellcaster Stone and insisted it be given to George instead while he bathed. The act inexplicably made George warm up to the Prince as Lafayette did much of the same. No conversation was made between the two of them but at least the tense air seemed to dissipate as Lafayette tolerated him. It was _much_ preferable than being detested by him.

The first time Lafayette talked to him like a person was after he came storming out of his father’s chambers, face red and shoes stomping furiously hard. The King had explicitly told him to wait outside while he talked to the Prince. George then heard lots of shouting from both parties until Lafayette was storming out. George scurried behind him quickly as he seethed with rage.

“My damn father.” He mumbled to himself, George struggled to hold his tongue as he wanted to scold Lafayette for talking about his father like that. “Haven’t I told him I refuse to marry?” Lafayette suddenly whirled around to face George, question still hanging in the air. Was he asking George?

“Well I don’t know.” George answered. Lafayette huffed.

“I have told him dozens of times I refuse to ever marry a woman! He _knows_ I can not stand the thought of being with a woman! Dammit!” He suddenly kicked a wooden bench sitting in the empty hallway. The sound clattered and George stood and waited for him to calm down. But he suddenly collapsed onto the floor in broken sobs, hiding himself in his hands and knees.

“Lafayette!” George immediately rushed to his side, his instincts taking over as he wrapped his arms around the weeping man. It didn’t even occur to him that perhaps he shouldn’t be doing this with the Prince of France, but he saw someone in pain and acted. Through his sobs Lafayette tried to speak.

“I have always- I have always been this way. I would shout it from the rooftops if I could. I’d rather marry a man.” He mumbled into his clothes. _Ah._ That perhaps explained a few things.

“Lafayette, it is the way these things work for the nobility.” Lafayette suddenly pushed him away.

“What the fuck would you know?” He hissed. Ignoring the language, George continued in his endeavor to cheer the Prince. Inexplicably so, he felt deeply compelled to.

“I have...been known to love a few men in days past.”

“You’re just lying to me.” Lafayette scoffed, “I know you had a wife.” George felt his own anger brewing, but reasoned to himself that Lafayette was hurt, therefore he wished to hurt.

“I did have a wife. Whom I loved with all my heart, but loving one doesn’t change old loves of the past.” Lafayette, defeated and tired placed his head against his chest.

“I still don’t believe you. But I appreciate the gesture.” He paused. “Perhaps I was too swift in judging you.” He sighed. “Can we go back to my chambers now? I think I should like to sleep.”

“Of course.” George nodded as he helped the Prince to his feet. Lafayette pulled away from him once he stood but his hair was disheveled and his eyes were red. He walked down to his room and held his head high like he always did, in fact it was hard to imagine that mere seconds ago he was weeping on the floor. George couldn’t help but wonder how often he had to conceal his emotions so effortlessly.

Once in his chambers, Lafayette was undressed and lying in bed. It was actually only about a quarter to one according to the clock on the wall, but Lafayette insisted he sleep now. And the Prince’s will was final. Or perhaps second to the King’s. So George sat on his couch, nice book in hand and waited patiently for the Prince to wake up.

The next day Lafayette continued to treat him differently. Suddenly he was asking for George’s opinion on various decisions he made throughout the day. New tapestries, new colors for the walls, new desserts to try. All not being made until Lafayette heard what George had to say.

George struggled to understand _why_ the Prince requested his aid like that but he supposed it had to do with their conversation yesterday. Their first ever conversation that wasn’t them arguing with each other. Or perhaps Lafayette just wanted his ego boosted as George felt obliged to agree with Lafayette on everything. That is, until the strategy meeting later that evening.

The King was surrounded by his Generals while Lafayette was far down the table. George stood against the wall and silently watched the debates. Men arguing back and forth about the best way to attack Spain, retrieve their stolen port. Lafayette never said a word throughout the debates, his eyes uncharacteristically downcast. But upon closer inspection George realized he wasn’t looking down out of some new found modesty, he was analyzing the map and troops before him. Suddenly he began speaking in his soft voice that contrasted so harshly to the jagged speech of the other men. All the other chatter quieted as Lafayette spoke, they were all drawn in by his confidence, his charm. George realized with sudden clarity that Lafayette was a natural leader. But his plan was flawed. _Good_ , but flawed.

He proposed sending the mages out to create a natural fog one morning to allow their troops to sneak up on the latest Spanish fort, then turning it into an ambush. But the fort’s exact numbers were unknown. Surely Lafayette realized this? And the fog would only serve to confuse their own men. No, no they could use a much better cover. Something like the night sky but have the mages exclusively deal fire to help light the way once the ambush began. The fire could also serve to damage extra supplies and weapons.

“Lafayette, we do not sneak around like dishonorable men.” His father seethed. Suddenly with that one comment George found himself springing to Lafayette’s aid once more.

“If I might add sir,” then every eye turned to look at him, glaring at him for how dare he speak? But George knew the King, he would be allowed to continue. “Lafayette’s idea is perhaps a new one but one that is already winning battles across the world. Perhaps if the soldiers snuck during the night and then the mages attacked with fire our own men wouldn’t be susceptible to killing themselves.” The King said no words as he continued to glare at George who dared to continue the thought he just dismissed from his own son.

“It isn’t the worst idea I’ve heard.” He grumbled, “we will make our decision by the next week’s end! Meeting adjourned.” He shouted, turning his back to the men. As they left the room George followed behind Lafayette as he poured out with the rest.

As they traversed through hallways that became more and more empty Lafayette suddenly spoke.

“What did you do that for?” He whirled around and George was astounded to see that Lafayette actually looked fearful. Not full of confidence or stuffing his fear down. No, he truly looked scared. It was a terrible look on him.

“You had a good idea and I couldn’t stand to see the King trample a good idea.”

“But, you can’t just do things like that!” He cried, throwing his hands out before crossing them over his chest and biting his lip.

“I have before. He knows me well, I am not worried, Lafayette, so neither should you be.” George replied. Lafayette shook his head.

“Even if it’s a good idea he won’t listen to it. He just _loves_ to drag out this foolish war with Spain even though a simple peace treaty could do wonders, I’m sure of it!” Lafayette seethed, arms crossing and uncrossing in frustration like a child’s. George oddly didn’t mind it this time seeing as the anger wasn’t directed towards him. It was anger that was good, should be used for the benefit of the people. Lafayette wouldn’t know it but it meant a lot to George to see how deeply Lafayette cared. Perhaps George was too quick in judging him as well.

“I’m sure it would, but there is only so much that your father will do.” George soothed.

“Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?” Lafayette accused.

“Why are _you_ suddenly being so nice to me?”

“I told you didn’t I?” He snapped, “I misjudged you. I was angry with my father and I took it out on you.” Lafayette sighed in defeat.

“And I believe I have misjudged you as well.” George nodded.

“Then we are in agreement.” Lafayette smiled. It was the briefest of things, the smallest of things, but for that dazzling smile he watched from afar to be directed at _him?_ Oh that was simply marvelous in ways that shouldn’t be thought of seeing as Lafayette was the _Prince of France_ , but George would not object to seeing that smile everyday. Thank God he would.

The days that went by became more and more pleasant with Lafayette. Talking with him soon became a natural occurrence and many often wondered why Lafayette paid his guard so much attention but Lafayette always thought he had interesting, funny things to say. One day they managed to land on the topic of Lafayette’s future while Lafayette lounged on his couch.

“You realize you’ll need some sort of heir. You don’t want the throne going to some strange cousin of yours.” George remarked.

“Oh, don’t be silly.” Lafayette giggled, “I will adopt many little heirs and heiresses into the castle and then choose my favorite to be the next King or Queen.”

“Brilliant idea except when the more ambitious one kills the little ones.” George reasoned, little emotion in his voice as he looked at the terrible possibilities.

“Well then that one won’t be my favorite.” Lafayette scoffed like it was the most obvious answer. George couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle.

“Do you laugh at me?” Lafayette gasped. George gave him a wide grin. “Dear God you must be quite sick! I do not believe I have ever heard you laugh or _ever_ seen you smiling so!” He pointed, laughing loudly as he sprung up. “Someone call the physician!” George laughed and smiled at Lafayette’s silly antics.

A flustered maid suddenly came running in. “Is everything alright, sir?” Lafayette only laughed louder at seeing the maid’s worried face.

“We’re fine, thank you.” George said for Lafayette who was still laughing. She gave a quick curtsy and quickly shuffled out.

“Did you see her face?” He wheezed.

“I did.” George said, a little amused smile betraying his emotions. Lafayette grabbed his shoulder to steady himself as he stopped laughing and George found himself inexplicably flustered at the close contact. It hadn’t felt like this before.

Lafayette soon righted himself and was standing tall once more as George brushed away the last of his feelings.

“Oh shit!” Lafayette suddenly cursed, “I have tea with Hamilton today! George what time is it?” He asked, frantically scrambling for his jacket.

“It’s 2:30.”

“Come on, I must leave now!” Lafayette urged as he left the room. Sighing, George grabbed the man’s forgotten coin purse and quickly followed him before he got too far away.

“We did schedule for a carriage to be ready, didn’t we?” Lafayette panicked.

“We did. It should be waiting for us now. Also you’ll need this.” George pressed the purse into his hand. Lafayette’s face lit up with joy.

“Oh! Thank you George!” He bounced on his toes and suddenly grabbed his face to place a kiss to his cheek. “Hurry up!” He giggled as he ran down the hallway. George, losing sight of anything else quickly followed Lafayette and with abashment wiped the makeup from his cheek.

“I think I believe you now.” Lafayette suddenly remarked as he kept his face in his book. Today Lafayette had wanted to visit the library because he said he wanted space to read his own books without being bothered. Which was all right and well, except George had never been so bored. He dealt with boredom well though and tried not to let it affect his attention.

“What?” He asked, snapping his head to look at Lafayette.

“About the men. I believe you now.” He remarked, still looking at his book. George let out a chortle.

“Why so sudden?” He asked. Lafayette took a sip of his tea before meeting George’s gaze and cocking his head slightly as if in thought.

“Because I have eyes and a brain.” He simply said before returning his attentions to his book. George shifted uncomfortably. He hoped Lafayette wasn’t catching on to George’s _absolutely not real_ feelings because if so, that could end very badly for him. He cast a wary glance to Lafayette but he seemed oblivious as he continued to read and drink his tea. George did happen to notice the most faint of smiles gracing his dainty lips. Ah yes, he was utterly screwed.

He and Lafayette continued to grow in their relationship until George found he struggled to focus on his job. When Lafayette took his nightly bath and George stood by with his Spellcaster Stone, all George could see was the way the steam curled around his face and gave him a delicate blush. The way his fingers gently gripped the cloth and scrubbed away on his skin. The way his damp chest glistened and rose up and down as he gently breathed. How his soft hair poofed up under the steam. But George cannot get distracted, he must watch the servants. But George knew them. He had known them for so long now and, only grew closer to them in Lafayette’s company, they would never think to hurt Lafayette. But no, any of them could be swayed by money or even potentially held captive until they assassinated their Prince. Good people or not, people could do anything at the drop of a hat and it was George’s job to protect that glistening skin. He would be damned if he ever let anything happen to that radiant Prince. When on Earth did he become so enamored? Somewhere between a smile and a kiss on the cheek, _that’s_ when.

“I can’t remember where exactly those Spellcaster Stones come from.” George began, breaking the silence that settled them as they walked outside in the gardens. “Is it something to do with your stomach?”

“Goodness George I thought you’d know this sort of thing.” Lafayette remarked as he spun his exquisite lacy white parasol.

“I come from a family notoriously empty of mages, I’m afraid my knowledge is quite lacking.” George actually knew exactly where the stones came from and how they worked, his father had been a mage before he passed, but George ached to hear Lafayette’s tender voice dawdle on about the things he knew and was passionate about.

“Well they develop in our stomachs the moment we are born but you never know if I baby has one until they cough it up.” An amused smile flashed across his face. “It is quite odd. Although, some poor children are unfortunate enough to develop stones too large to be coughed up.” He grimaced. “I suppose that was God’s way of regulating the too powerful.”

“Does the size of stone affect the amount of power?”

“Oh, no one really knows. It is mere speculation that those babies, if allowed their Spellcaster Stones, would have been absolutely thrumming with power. Well, the stone would. As you know we mages are quite useless without them on our person.”

“Quite. But why the heavy protection? Of course you must keep it from being stolen but I’ve never seen a Spellcaster Stone before, even from those who trusted me.” He continued. Lafayette paused in thinking for a moment before continuing.

“It is like a part of us. A very sacred and special part of us that’s not meant to be openly shared with the world. It is difficult to describe but it is like it feels right along with us. As if a piece of our conscience was pressed into a pretty little stone.” Lafayette remarked, gazing at the lovely flowers. “Oh look at these they’re marvelous!” Lafayette suddenly bounced, pulling George out of his trance. He pointed and then rushed over to the small patch of small and delicate colorful flowers.

“These are primroses. Lovely and darling.” He smiled as he reached out his hand to touch the small petals. “Father had them brought over from England and he got every color he could. They look wonderful.”

“Indeed.” George’s heart ached with longing as Lafayette examined each little primrose petal and smiled at them like he did to those he cheered up. Lafayette was too clever and sweet for any one person, let alone George, but that didn’t stop his heart from wishing for the Prince.

Later that night as Lafayette lay in bed and George laid on the couch he felt mortified when he heard a little sound emitted from Lafayette. He immediately turned bright red and tried to cover his hands over his ears but it did not work.

He could see the movement under the thick covers as Lafayette bit into his sheets. He averted his gaze but couldn’t stop from hearing the muffled sounds of pleasure Lafayette cried out. George willed himself to go to sleep, don’t listen, and for God’s sake _don’t_ get hard.

George failed at both. Quite quickly in fact as Lafayette’s muffled sounds became louder, more frantic, and more high pitched. It took every ounce of self control he had left not to reach down and stroke himself. The little sounds, albeit muffled, stirred such a fire in George that he didn’t want to know what he sounded like without the covers in his mouth. George listened to him reach his climax and sigh in content as George trembled. He quickly turned over and tried to think of anything besides Lafayette.

But he was a traitor as he played those little sounds over and over again until he spilled into his hand with a grunt. George hadn’t known he was such a weak willed man.

The next morning George awoke to a servant waking Lafayette early. She said his father wanted to speak with him. Lafayette grumbled and unceremoniously rose from under the covers.

“Must we talk now?” He sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair.

“He said he wants to speak with you now, and without your guard.” She threw a quick glance to George who was glaring at her, always suspicious.

“Fine.” He rolled out of bed. “Can I at least get dressed first?”

“I’m sorry sir he said it’s urgent.” Lafayette grumbled again and headed to the door with the maid. George quickly got to his feet to scuttle behind Lafayette.

“The King wants to speak with Lafayette alone.” She said again.

“I can wait outside the door.” She rolled her eyes and led them to the King. It was too early for anyone to be out so luckily Lafayette and George’s morning attire wasn’t seen by the whole world.

George patiently waited outside the King’s door once Lafayette arrived and cringed when he heard shouting. He could hear the muffled sound of Lafayette’s sweet voice shouting as loud as he could to the King’s booming shouts. Then with no warning Lafayette threw open the doors and ran down the hallway, gripping his robe shut and seething.

This time he didn’t say a word to George and just continued walking quickly until he arrived back in his chambers. The maids had already removed Lafayette’s blankets and covers for cleaning but Lafayette collapsed face down onto the bed and screamed. George waited patiently for him to finish, sitting on his couch and looking at Lafayette as he turned onto his back, face red and scrunched in anger. Unsure if speaking would be wise George simply called in the servants to dress Lafayette.

Lafayette continued to seethe and rage as they put his clothes on quickly and scampered out, sensing his bad temper. With a huff Lafayette sat at his vanity to apply his makeup for the day. George watched with curiosity like he always did as Lafayette went through the same motions he did every morning. He opened a small container with a clack and his scowl immediately deepened.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He mumbled under his breath. “Molly!” He shouted. The maid Molly quickly shuffled in.

“Yes sir, what is it?” She asked, fear in her eyes.

“This is the wrong fucking shade.” He hissed snapping the container shut as he glared at Molly. George struggled to sit back and watch the scene unfold without interfering. Perhaps he was even a little scared of Lafayette too, the man was fearful when he was mad, really truly mad.

“I asked for _lilac_ , Molly,” he seethed, “so what the _fuck_ is this?” He shouted suddenly throwing the container towards Molly. She shrieked as the container shattered at her feet. That was enough.

“Lafayette!” George snapped, rising to his feet. “I think that’s enough from you.” He glared down at him but Lafayette didn’t look fearful for a second.

“No! It’s not!” He quickly stood, “I ask for a simple thing and she gets it wrong!” He yelled, pointing his finger to the shaking maid.

“Molly, you can go.” George gently dismissed her.

“ _You_ don’t tell her what to do! _I_ do that! Not you!” He screamed, shoving George in his rage. George, surprised by his strength stumbled back but his glare never left Lafayette.

“You might want to rethink that move.” He seethed, Lafayette tearing through every last bit of patience he had left.

“Fuck you.” He spat. George inhaled a sharp breath and collected his strength to not throw the brat across the room. Lafayette was angry at his father, he’s just lashing out. But the words stung more than he would like to admit.

“Lafayette you can’t just treat people like that.” George sighed once he contained his rage.

“Oh did I hurt your feelings?” He mocked, arms crossed over his chest, head held high.

“Lafayette you cannot not treat _Molly_ like that.”

“Why not?” He scoffed. Ah, the spoiled Prince shines through.

“Don’t tell me I have to explain common human decency to you.” He glared.

“Fine.” He ceded, “but she still fucked up my order and now I must change my entire outfit!”

“Lafayette must you go around throwing that vile language everywhere?” George sighed.

“Yes.” He said with a defiant humph.

“And you don’t need to change your whole outfit. That’s ridiculous.”

“Don’t tell me what’s ridiculous!” He snapped again.

“Lafayette I think you should just sit down and breathe.” George tried.

“I will do no such thing!”

“You will not make for pleasant company if you do not extinguish this anger.” George sat on the couch, hoping if he stood down Lafayette would as well.

Lafayette paused for a moment, still glaring as he watched George sit, leaving an opening next to him. Lafayette seemed to take the invitation and sat on the couch next to George with a long sigh. He looped his arm around his and laid his head on his shoulder. His fickle heart beat faster in his chest.

“My father isn’t going through with our plan.” He grumbled. Lafayette grabbed George’s hand to lace their fingers together. “In fact he then yelled at me for filling your head with dishonorable ideas and told me I should stop being so friendly with you. He said, and I quote, ‘he’s your servant not your damn confidante.’ “ Lafayette sighed again and buried his face in George’s neck.

“I’m sorry I snapped like that. To you and to Molly. You’re right, I shouldn’t treat people like that.” He meekly said. George, with his other hand, reached to run a comforting hand through Lafayette’s hair. The Prince hummed and closed his eyes.

“It’s alright to be angry Lafayette, in fact I can be much the same myself.” George smiled, Lafayette chuckled at that.

“I don’t want to get up.” Lafayette sighed, pain apparent in his voice. George didn’t want him to leave either, in fact he wished they could stay like this forever. Cuddled close and with their fingers laced together, with Lafayette’s gentle puffs of breath against his neck. It was the most pleasant and fulfilling feeling George had ever known.

Lafayette raised his head to look at George. George’s heart thudded louder in his chest as he looked into his deep eyes that told a million stories. Oh if George didn’t do something right now he would surely kiss the Prince’s darling little lips and then have his head cut off by the King himself.

“We really should get going, Lafayette.” George cleared his throat and averted his gaze from Lafayette.

“Of course.” Lafayette frowned, removing himself from George. He smoothed out his clothes but didn’t call to have them changed, in fact he didn’t even finish his makeup but George didn’t think it made for a bad look. He quite liked Lafayette without all the colors, just simple and plain Lafayette. Still with a touch of makeup, of course.

Days continued in much of the same manner with Lafayette enjoying George’s company and George vice-versa. He found when Lafayette paid social calls to others he didn’t look at who he was speaking with, only at Lafayette. It was a terrible habit that he needed to kick if he was expected to protect him but nothing else could compare to the Prince’s smile.

Late one night after the servants were gone and Lafayette was bathed he laid on the couch while George sat in the adjoining chair.

“You know so much about me and yet I feel I don’t know a thing about you.” Lafayette remarked simply.

“Is there any need to know?”

“I wish to know. Isn’t that enough?” Lafayette pulled himself up in a sitting position to give George his undivided attention. “So tell me, what brought you here?” He smiled.

“Well I was born in England and had a few siblings. We lived there until I was about 8 then father died.” George cleared his throat, hesitant in continuing but Lafayette’s eager attention drove him forward. “My mother, she struggled to find a good job, to keep us fed, my brother, Lawrence, ended up raising me more than anyone else but that wasn’t my mother’s fault. Then she moved us to France. She said there was opportunity for her there, money and a home, so we went. It was quite terrifying honestly.” George blushed, glancing at Lafayette’s enthralled face. “Everyone speaking this foreign language, using foreign customs I’d never seen in England. But you can’t go two steps without hearing about the King in his castle. Everyone loved your family, far more than they did the King of England. I actually remember when you were born.” He chuckled, “mind you, I was still quite young but it was in all the papers, everyone celebrated the miracle Prince who survived.” He grinned at him and Lafayette blushed.

“Well it’s not like I remember that.”

“And I’m sure you wouldn’t remember our first meeting either.” George beamed. “Your father and mother were so excited that they went on a tour of the country to present their child to their people.”

“You know they told me about that but I always thought it too crazy to believe.” Lafayette chuckled.

“It is quite an odd thing when you think upon it, but everyone was so excited. I remember when the King and Queen arrived in our town with you in their arms. I was so excited, I had been playing with my little wooden sword Lawrence had made for me all day, dreaming of being a knight for the King, Queen, and Prince. You’ll never believe it but your father saw me in the crowd, slashing my sword with vigor through the air, making all the girls unhappy. He called me out. Stopped the procession right there to ask if I wanted to train how to use that sword. He told me his Prince would need a good guard one day.”

“Oh.” Lafayette whispered, “so you...you’ve been training to protect me all this time?”

“Oh I wouldn’t put it like that. That is what he told me but as I trained and got older I protected many other people and assumed I would never get to meet you like I’d always dreamed.” George had been so wrapped up in his memories he hadn’t even realized what he just confessed to until Lafayette’s kind little giggle pierced the air.

“George that’s sweet.” He smiled charmingly. God if his face wasn’t red before it certainly was now.

“Oh but I’m sorry this must be incredibly boring to you.” He suddenly rushed out, “I’m sure I am putting you right to sleep.”

“No! Please, I am enthralled! I want to hear the rest.” He smiled wide. George couldn’t say no to that face.

“Well of course my mother insisted that I go with him, and that she and Lawrence would visit me. It was such a strange and bewildering day I didn’t even realize what was happening until the night I slept in the castle. I was still little and I remember being scared of the castle and thinking it was full of ghosts, but that night the King allowed me to visit you. You were in the nursery I believe and bundled up and half-asleep in your cradle. The King and Queen were of course right next to me but I remember you held out your little hand and grabbed my finger so tightly and suddenly I knew I was destined to protect you. I _knew_ that I had to. I think I even said something silly like, I can’t wait to protect you little Lafayette, before the King and Queen escorted me out. That was the last time I ever saw you until our recent meeting. As I got older I wasn’t even sure if I had dreamed that or if it really happened, but for the sake of narrative we’ll say it happened.” He threw a little wink at Lafayette. “Lafayette are you alright?”

Lafayette was dabbing at his eyes with his handkerchief and George chuckled tenderly.

“God that’s cute. And how old were you?”

“I’d say 10 or 11.” George shrugged.

“Well go on! I know there’s more! Would you mind telling me about Martha?” He asked rather meekly as if afraid to breach the subject.

“I would love to tell you about Martha.” George assured, a wistful grin appearing on his face as he remembered fond memories. “I met her while she was running down the halls, carrying far too many bundles of fabric and thread when she suddenly tripped right in front of me. I immediately went to help her and well, I believe I caught feelings soon afterwards.” George looked to see Lafayette smiling wide, almost like he didn’t even realize he was wearing such a giddy smile.

“We married soon afterwards, the castle’s favorite seamstress and knight.”

“Oh yes! I remember that wedding! Martha wouldn’t stop smiling for days and I, the bastard child I was, loved to tease her about it.” He chuckled.

“Goodness she did love you Lafayette. Said you were the sweetest little kid, even if you were a bit of a rascal. We were married for nine happy years, but the,” George sighed, he could feel the tears flooding his eyes. He still struggled to talk about what happened without breaking down into sobs. He took another deep breath.

“George, George, you don’t need to tell me, it’s alright.” George shook his head and wiped his eyes.

“No, it was years ago. I live much happier now but still when I think about that day. _God,_ It was supposed to be the happiest day of our life.” George sniffled, tears running down his cheeks. Lafayette gave him a look of sympathy as he handed him his handkerchief.

“There was some- some complication and the midwife and doctor couldn’t save either.” He cried, wiping at his tears.

“George I’m so sorry.” Lafayette frowned, eyes gleaming with compassion. “She was a wonderful light and I missed her terribly too.”

Drying the last of his tears, George places the cloth to the side feeling he shouldn’t put the dirty rag in the Prince’s hand. “Those were tough days.” He nodded, “I consumed myself in work and sword training as much as I could for the longest time. I of course still miss her terribly but I know she is still with me. She is always with me.” George smiled tenderly. Without any warning suddenly Lafayette had thrown his arms around George and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m really sorry George.”

“Lafayette I can assure you, I am fine. It was years ago, I have accepted it.”

“I’m still sorry. No one should have to go through that.”

“There is no need.” He gave Lafayette a gentle smile once he pulled away and Lafayette smiled back. He settled himself back on the couch in front of George.

“What else?” He asked once the silence was too much.

“What else?” George laughed.

“Did nothing else happen afterwards?”

“Nothing worth telling I suppose, except perhaps the day when I finally got to meet the Prince I dreamed of.” George smirked, teasing and self-satisfied glint in his eyes.

“Don’t be silly!” Lafayette laughed loudly. George certainly didn’t want to explain to Lafayette how after Martha’s death he often found strange solace and comfort in looking at the beautiful portrait of the Prince he was destined to protect. _That_ would be far more embarrassing than throwing out a little tease.

“I thank you George for entertaining me so.”

“Entertaining you so?” He scoffed. “I just told you my life story! You owe me something in return.” He joked.

“Like what? What can I possibly tell you that the whole country doesn’t know?” He groaned, choosing to lay back on his couch again.

“Well I certainly didn’t know the real reason for why you haven’t taken a wife until I arrived here.” George shrugged.

“God don’t even get me started on that.” Lafayette huffed.

“What is wrong in it?” George asked.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But my _father.”_

“Ah, my apologies for bringing him up.”

“Do you know what he fucking did to me when I was 19?”

“No.” George repressed a little chuckle. The poor man did _not_ like his father, and for good reason too. 

“He commissioned a tabloid writer to write a piece about how I fucked one of my maids to prove to his country that their beloved Prince wasn’t gay.” Lafayette growled. “I mean how ridiculous is that? And then I didn’t get in any trouble for it but my poor maid did! She was fired from the castle and I hear she can’t find employment anywhere because she’s known as the local whore!”

“Dear God.” George uttered.

“It’s fucking ridiculous! So I send Adrienne a stipend of money every month, enough that she says to get her by and I bought a little secluded cottage for her because I couldn’t stand the idea of her suffering for something she didn’t even do!” Lafayette scowled.

“That’s very kind of you.” George remarked.

“I don’t do it to be kind! I do it to be a decent human being!” Lafayette suddenly stopped himself and began cackling furiously.

“What’s so funny?”

“Ah, I just realized those are the exact same words you used when I _wasn’t_ being a decent human being. Maybe father was wrong. Perhaps it is you influencing me!” He laughed with an accusing finger. George chuckled at the antics and Lafayette smiled at him, his gaze full of zeal.

The look warmed George in a way he hadn’t felt in years. It was kind and loving and George couldn’t believe he was feeling these things for the Prince. He was just a good man, albeit flawed, but just a kind man who George mistook as something more. There was no way the Prince could ever fall for someone as simple as George. It was just impossible. Lafayette yawned and stretched.

“Good lord it is late.” He chuckled, “I’ll be heading to bed now.”

“Goodnight Lafayette.”

“Goodnight my knight.” He giggled as he ran to his bed to wrap himself in his covers. George’s heart felt so terribly full of joy. He blew out the last of the candles and dressed himself for bed, readying his couch with the blankets. He laid down and smiled to himself because he couldn’t think of a better person to love, foolish as it might have been, it was incredible.

George was roused from his sleep by some clattering noise. His sleep filled mind told him it was merely Lafayette. Then he heard him shriek.

George immediately ripped the covers off of him, grabbed his sword and swung to action. It was so dark he couldn’t hardly see anything, but he saw two figures moving right for Lafayette. Lafayette shouted and cast an ice spell at one but it missed and merely made his arm immobile. Taking the brief light he was given George quickly pounced on the man to slash his throat.

The figure, already weakened, fell easily but George’s heart shattered into pieces when Lafayette suddenly cried out, “George!” As the second figure plunged a knife into Lafayette’s stomach. His cry pierced the air and George shot up.

“ _¡El príncipe moriré esta noche!”_ The figure shouted as he made a dive right for Lafayette’s neck. Blood pumping and rage seething, George stabbed his sword clean through the hand of the man without a thought and tackled him to the ground. Rage and blood was all he could see and feel as the man coughed and cackled.

“ _Veo ellos escuchaban a su aviso_.” He grinned. Suddenly seized by the most powerful rage he pressed the blade of his sword to the man’s throat and watched the panic fill his eyes with glee. He left him in agony for as long as he could stand to see him breath then suddenly George pushed the blade down hard until he felt a crack. He then pulled his sword from his neck and stabbed the man and his vile face over and over and over watching until every discernible feature was marred with blood and broken skin. How dare he try to hurt his Prince? How _dare_ he make the Prince scream in pain?

“George!” Lafayette weakly called out. Oh God oh _shit._ Lafayette! He threw his sword to the side with a clatter. Running to him he felt for the wound in the dark at his stomach. Lafayette wept and whimpered and George was brought into a full panic at seeing the way the man trembled and cried in pain.

“Molly!” He roared, “anyone! Get a damn physician!” Molly quickly scuttled into the room.

“Dear Lord.” She mumbled.

“Now!” George screamed at her. He felt Lafayette’s gentle tug on his shirt.

“George, am I dying?” Oh _God_. The way the words came out so weakly, so fragile and broken.

“No, no. Of course not. Of course not.” George hurriedly worked to pull his shirt off to wrap it around Lafayette’s midsection. He placed his hands against the wound and winced when he heard Lafayette’s sharp inhale.

“George I-“ tears seemed to pour from his eyes with no control as he blinked them away and sniffled and winced.

“No, no. Hush Lafayette. Please save your strength. God please.” He whispered, wondering when he began weeping so much. “Please, I can’t lose you too.” He wept.

Lafayette’s grip on him loosened and his hand fell slack. Oh God, no, please, don’t!

“Lafayette!” He quickly checked his pulse. It was still there. God but it was slow. Where the hell was that physician?

He heard hurried footsteps down the hallway and George panicked, fearing another enemy. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the face of the doctor. He quickly rushed over and pushed George aside. He scrambled off the bed to get out of the doctor’s way.

Sitting by the side he watched the doctor as he quickly worked, clinking through his bag. George held his breath, unable to look away. Lafayette’s eyes suddenly fluttered open and then he shouted and began to push the doctor away.

“George?” He cried in panic.

“Lafayette, Lafayette, shhhh.” George ran to his side and gripped his hand tight, pressed his hand to his face. Lafayette looked too terrified for that lovely face, his features were marred by too much fear. His eyes were full of agony and George wished he could remove the man’s pain, take it all for himself. _He_ should have been the one to get stabbed not Lafayette! Molly who lit many candles as the doctor worked now stood fearful by the bed as well.

In the new light George saw the long thin slash across Lafayette’s cheek. He pressed a trembling, delicate hand to the wound as Lafayette wept. Blood trickled from that wound as well but it wasn’t anything more pressing than his stomach. That foul man must have missed his target when George took him down.

How had this happened? Oh God how could he let this happen? Lafayette’s face and skin was pale and clammy as he gripped his hand tight when the physician began prodding the wound to get a deeper look. Lafayette hissed and squealed. The doctor pulled out a wooden spoon.

“I need you to bite this.” He remarked. Lafayette nodded and George helped to place it between his teeth. Alarm filled Lafayette’s eyes as he watched the man work. He cried out and bit down hard as tears poured from his eyes. Lafayette gripped his hand so tight his knuckles were white and George felt he would snap it off, but the pain he felt could never match the dear Prince.

“Lafayette, Lafayette. Just look at me ok? It’ll be alright. You’ll be ok I promise. Just look at me.” George was rambling and scared and he knew it, but he couldn’t hardly bear to watch Lafayette suffer. He wanted to close his eyes, but Lafayette’s expression screamed at him to never look away and George could never deny him.

For far too long the doctor worked and Lafayette screamed and screamed. Even muffled it was the most haunting sound George had ever heard. No, no _God_ it was all wrong. It was wrong! Would that damn man be smiling so much if he saw the agony he put on this delicate face? Such cruelties, those haunting sounds. He gripped the Prince’s face so he couldn’t see the doctor work, he didn’t want him to panic anymore. Lafayette’s breathing steadily evened when the physician pulled away and George pulled him impossibly closer, terrified to leave him.

“I apologize, your highness, for not giving you any medicine to help you through that process. I feared waiting for it to kick in would prove fatal.” He gently pulled the spoon from Lafayette’s tight, tear stricken jaw. The Prince nodded his head. “I’ll see to this wound now.” He said, gesturing to the one across Lafayette’s cheek.

Lafayette simply nodded once more and George stayed where he was. Lafayette presented his cheek to the doctor but pressed his forehead into George’s chest. George could feel and hear Lafayette tremble and those horrible stuttered breaths that escaped from him. The one across his face only needed some cleaning and a bandage and the doctor was quickly done. George ran his fingers through the Prince’s matted hair as he continued to weep. It was unfair to the Prince, as flawed as he was he was too perfect to know pain like this.

“Would you fetch him some water?” The doctor asked of Molly who quickly scurried out.

“The wound in your ribs is deep.” He remarked, also looking at George, “you were incredibly lucky for it barely missed it’s deadly target. But you will still be incredibly weak for a long time. This sort of thing doesn’t heal overnight. I’ll leave some medicine here for you and alert the King and Queen to what has happened. I trust you’ll keep watch over him?” The physician looked at George who simply nodded, too shocked to say anything else. He would never leave this man’s side for a second as long as he lived.

Molly came in with water and helped Lafayette to drink and take medicine. Servants came to remove the bodies and clean the blood. They scrubbed at the floors as George laid in bed next to Lafayette while he slept. He buried his face in his chest and mumbled out a sleepy, “George.”

George gripped him tighter. Dear God please let this man survive. George couldn’t survive losing him. George couldn’t survive seeing him snatched away like Martha and Betsy. Dear God, he loved the Prince so deeply it took all the strength in him to remove himself from Lafayette when he heard the King and Queen were on their way.

He heard their assertive and loud footsteps before he saw them appear in the doorway.

“George what has happened?” The King immediately demanded.

“The Spanish somehow got in and made an attempt on the Prince’s life.” George trembled from holding back tears, “I do not know whether the attack was isolated or planned by García. They said a few things but I unfortunately cannot understand Spanish.” George summarized, watching as the Queen rushed to Lafayette’s side.

“Will he be ok?” She whispered.

“The doctor said nothing vital was pierced but he will need plenty of time to recover.” The Queen squeezed Lafayette’s hand who didn’t make a move as he slept deeply.

Without warning the King suddenly ran out of the room, muttering something about García and Spain. George watched his cloak billow away as he left. The Queen muttered a prayer against the Prince’s palm and George turned his gaze as he felt he shouldn’t spy on the scene.

“George.” She called out. He turned to see her face, covered in tears and full of pain. “Thank you.” She stuttered. Feeling his own tears forming once more he simply nodded his head at the Queen who placed her forehead to Lafayette’s hand. She pressed a kiss to his palm and silently wept. More tears fell from George’s eyes as well.

  
As the days passed, George kept constant watch over Lafayette. He hadn’t woken in days and George, along with the rest of the castle, feared he may never wake. The doctor, Robert he learned, checked on him constantly, saying his vitals appeared to be working, he _appeared_ to be alive.

George could hardly stand to see Lafayette like this. His hair a tangled mess, his skin pale and sweaty, every little breath always so ragged. George feared that everyday Lafayette was getting closer and closer to death and there was nothing George could do to save him. Weeping was now a constant thing for George as he begged every day for Lafayette to wake up. His chest ached and he felt nothing beyond the terrible and cruel dullness of mournfulness. He even tried to pray once just to see Lafayette safe and well once more, _anything_ to see his face light up in a charming smile once more and lift the weight that had settled on George as he waited and waited.

Many people came to visit Lafayette. They left flowers and treats, cards and trinkets, all while George sat by his Prince’s side. Sometimes the Prince would stir and George would begin weeping with joy and calling out his name, but he still never woke up.

One night George grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He dropped to his knees, overwhelmed and sick and tired, by the bed and wept into the covers.

“Lafayette, please.” He pleaded, so broken and despairing. “Please wake up Lafayette. I know you’re strong. I know you can do this. Lafayette-“ he yelped as he pushed back his broken sobs. “Lafayette I love you.” He couldn’t continue, he couldn’t get another word out as he mourned. As he looked at Lafayette and he wept harder as he felt his body looked like a corpse. So pale and lifeless. Dear God, did he confess his love to a corpse? He sobbed endlessly and endlessly for if Lafayette never awoke then George would never find joy again.

The next morning the doctor came by with food.

“What is this for?” George’s eyes were locked onto Lafayette, holding on to the way his chest rose and fell.

“It is for you.” He simply said, placing the tray on his lap.

“I have never seen a man more distraught. You are only matched by the Queen, but the _Queen_ eats.” Robert sniped. George nodded, regrettably tearing his eyes from Lafayette, and tried to look at the food. He felt he would throw up the moment it touched his lips.

“Dear God do I have to hand feed you like a child?” The man huffed as he examined Lafayette. “Eat for God’s sake.” George quickly grabbed the fork to shovel the egg into his mouth. It was unpleasant and disgusting but he continued lest Robert took him up on that threat.

A few hours later as George sat and watched Lafayette, his heart began pounding when he saw him begin to stir. George stayed seated in his chair, thinking it to be just another false alarm, or worse yet a terrible vision of his mind’s own making, until Lafayette’s eyelids fluttered open.

George rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

“Lafayette? Lafayette?” His heart beat furiously fast in his chest. Lafayette’s hands reached up to trap George’s face between them. His eyes were partially opened as he looked at him and a little smile appeared on his face. George began sobbing. This was a dream, it had to be.

“So I am in heaven and this is my reward?” He wheezed before coughing. The coughing fit didn’t end and George began fearing he would watch Lafayette be snatched from him.

“Lafayette, please. Open your eyes.” He pleaded as he fell back asleep. “Lafayette!” He screamed.

“George? Is it...you?” He opened his eyes once more, and placed a trembling hand to his cheek.

“Lafayette, yes it’s me.” He smiled nuzzling his face into Lafayette’s palm. A wide, sleepy grin stretched onto Lafayette’s face. That smile that brought him so much joy, his lips moved to movement once more. Could it really be?

“I missed you.” Lafayette beamed. His Lafayette was awake and _smiling._

Unexpectedly, George, driven by great emotions and insurmountable joy that pulled at his heart leaned down to kiss Lafayette’s chapped lips. The Prince sighed and kissed him back, the little hand gripping his face to never let go. He found himself kissing Lafayette over and over, his heart and spirits soaring, until he pulled away with a breath. _Lafayette._ The man’s cheeks blushed and George almost wept with joy. He wasn’t a corpse.

Suddenly his joy came crashing down on him and he realized his terrible mistake. He jumped out of the bed and retrieved the bottle of medicine from Lafayette’s bedside table.

“The doctor wanted you to take this if- when you woke up.” He added with a smile. Now that Lafayette was awake the only thing he could do was smile. Lafayette made a move to sit up in bed but let out a little sound of distress. He quickly threw the bottle down to help his distressing Prince.

“Here.” George remarked, helping Lafayette to sit up. His face was red and he seemed to lean forward like he was asking for another kiss but George quickly turned to the side. Lafayette was delirious, that’s all it was. He poured Lafayette a spoonful of the medicine with shaky hands, still in his own state of shock and _joy._ So much fucking joy.

“I missed seeing you smile.” Lafayette mumbled. It took every last bit of strength in him not to kiss him again. Lafayette needed his medicine, right _yes_ the medicine. The grin never left his face as he pressed the spoon to Lafayette’s lips and helped him drink it down.

“How do you feel?”

“Hungry. And in pain.”

“Here, this is my breakfast from earlier this morning. I didn’t eat much so there’s plenty for now. Would you like me to get you more to eat?” He excitedly shoved the tray onto his lap. Lafayette nodded his head. He grabbed at the fork and struggled to lift it above his shoulder. He gave out an exasperated sigh and hiss.

“Do you need help?” George quickly grabbed the spoon.

“I wish I didn’t.” He blushed.

“There is no shame in it. Here.” He pressed the fork to Lafayette’s mouth. “Is this alright?” After chewing and swallowing he shrugged his shoulders.

“Cold. But alright.”

“I fear there will be quite a commotion once the castle knows you’re awake. Would you like me to try and keep this hidden so you are not overwhelmed?”

“Oh they will tell anyway. It is fine. I trust you to keep me safe.” He smiled weakly, still incredibly charming even in his weakened state. Oh God how he had missed him.

After he helped Lafayette eat a bit more, he went to fetch Molly, not wanting to hurt Lafayette’s head with his shouting. She squealed excitedly as George ordered her to fetch only food and the physician for now, Lafayette needed all the rest he could get.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor came first and then the food shortly after. The doctor took some blood, took his temperature, among other things.

“I will say you had us all so scared. What hurts?”

“My wound.” He chuckled, “and my head feels like it’s going to split open.” He pouted.

“But you say you’re hungry?”

“Extremely.”

“That’s very good news indeed. It seems your prolonged nap was just what you needed. I’ll get you some medicine to help with the pain and I’ll tell the King and Queen the good news.” The doctor shuffled through the bag and handed the little bottle to George.

“Now that he’s awake you need to give him one of those every two hours with water.”

“Yes.”

“He’ll need fresh bandages. I will fix that up later in a few hours and, uh...Lafayette.” Lafyette perked up, a confused look on his face at the doctor’s sudden change in tone. The physician frowned. “Has anyone given you a mirror?”

“No. What?”

“Oh dear. Ah, George would you...?”

“What? What is it? What has happened?”

“It’s nothing to worry over.” The doctor tried to reassure him as George fetched a handheld mirror.

“It’s not bad, I promise.” George smiled wearily as he handed Lafayette the mirror.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He groaned looking at his reflection and placing his fingers on the long white scar across his cheek. “This is horrible!”

“I don’t think it’s so bad.” Molly chirped up.

“No not at all.” George reassured, taking the mirror from Lafayette. “It’s rather dashing.” He admitted, a slight flush on his face.

“I have a fucking scar on my face!”

“Now it might not be permanent.” Robert began.

“What kind of scar like this _isn’t?”_

“Uh, well plenty.” The doctor clasped his hands together and wrung them in nervousness.

“I don’t need you to lie to me.” He glared, “I just need to get used to it is all. At least it didn’t ruin anything important on my face.” He smiled, but it faltered.

“Indeed.” The doctor replied, “well, I shall go alert the King and Queen.”

“Thank you.” George smiled at Robert as he grabbed his bag and left.

“A fucking face scar.” Lafyette sighed once everyone had left.

“It’s really not so appalling.”

“But my perfect skin!”

“Lafayette I believe you have other issues than your face scar.”

“Oh you mean my stab wound? I didn’t fucking forget about that.” He huffed, going to cross his arms until he realized it would hurt too much. Lafayette frowned.

“Right, my apologies.”

“You know I am just so incredibly elated to see you awake Lafayette, I-“ he began, excitement bubbling through.

“Are those for me?” Lafayette interrupted, looking around his room at the stacks of gifts that had piled up.

“Yes. You had many visitors.” Lafyette smirked to himself.

“Good to know I’ll have a grand funeral.”

“Don’t say that.”

“What?”

“Lafayette I can not bear to hear you talk so casually about your death.” George shook his head, banishing the terrible thoughts that surfaced.

“Of course not.” He muttered like an insult. George frowned. What had Lafayette so upset? Dear God George hoped he wasn’t upset because he kissed him.

Avoiding mortification, he quickly hopped up to grab his gift for Lafayette.

“These are actually from me.” He smiled, placing the carefully bundled primroses in Lafayette’s hand.

“Oh.” Lafayette smiled, “thank you George.” George grinned. There was that lovely smile.

“Would you tell me something, George?” Lafayette asked, gaze still fixed on his flowers.

“Of course.”

“What has my father been up to?” And there was that fear in his eyes again. It hurt George to his core to see that look, but he wouldn’t dare to lie to Lafayette.

“He has...been planning a major assault on Spain. He’s also been asking me to help with preparations.” He admitted softly.

“Dammit.” Lafyette hissed. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted when his door was thrown open.

“Lafayette!” The Queen cried, tears of joy streaming down her face. She ran to him and George kindly stepped out of her way. She wrapped Lafayette in a tearful hug as his father watched. “Lafayette my boy.” She whispered, “I’m so happy to see you alive and well.” She squished his face between her palms and Lafayette let out a chuckle.

“I am happy to see you too Mother.”

“Don’t crowd the boy, Marie, he needs his rest.”

“Oh forget that, he needs his mama’s love.” She wrapped him up in another hug as Lafayette continued to laugh. He suddenly let out a pained cry.

“Mother, my apologies.” He wheezed, pressing his side as he hissed.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry!”

“Ah- it is alright. Just a little pain.” Lafayette smiled sickly.

“Lafayette,” his father said, moving to his son’s side, “I want you to know we are getting rid of that damned García once and for all.” He clenched Lafayette’s arm.

“Father, that is not what I want. I want _peace_.” He growled out, brow furrowed in pain and frustration.

“Then you don’t know what’s good for yourself or your country.” He seethed, removing himself from his son’s side. Lafayette glared at him as he walked away and his scowl never left his face.

“Lafayette, my dear, don’t worry about him. He’s missed you too you know, he wouldn’t tell you though. He just wants what’s best for you.”

“What’s best for everyone is some fucking peace! Ah-“ he gripped his side again, fresh tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“I’ll leave you to recover.” The Queen frowned as she placed a kiss to Lafayette’s forehead and walked out. Lafayette simply nodded as he was still in too much pain to speak.

Once his mother was gone he coughed out, “brandy” and George quickly obliged.

He poured the drink down his throat and cleaned the bit that spilled onto his chin.

“Should I call for the physician?”

“No. No- it- I just can’t believe that old man. Would you do something for me?”

“Anything.” He answered impulsively.

“Would you please, _please_ talk some sense into my father.”

“Lafayette I can only try-“

“ _Please.”_ He pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. George wiped them away, unsure if they were from pain or emotion, it could have been either.

“Of course.”

“Thank you. I think I should like to sleep now.”

“No! Wait Lafayette-“

“George.” He grabbed his hand, “I know last time I went to sleep you all thought I was dead but I am fucking exhausted. I need more sleep.” George swallowed.

“Of course, Lafayette, I am sorry. I only worry for your health.”

“I know. You can wake me up when I must take another pill.”

“I will.” He pressed his hand to his forehead and brushed the little curls aside.

“Goodnight George.”

“Goodnight my Prince.” Lafayette chuckled.

Lafayette’s health began to slowly recover as the weeks went by. He was able to get around his room with a well decorated cane and George by his side, ready to help him if he tripped.

Lafayette always cursed when he fell, he seethed with rage every time he wasn’t able to do things. He also sobbed when he couldn’t get himself out of the bathtub one night. He stared longingly out the window and asked George when he could walk the grounds again. George shook his head and promised him soon, once he was more mobile.

“I can’t be very mobile in my fucking room now can I?” He suddenly snapped. George placed a reassuring hand to Lafayette’s back, he was getting used to Lafayette’s outbursts. He didn’t blame him, George was sure he would be equally frustrated and eager to leave, but his health was George’s top concern.

“I know, Lafayette, it just needs time, that’s all. The doctor said your wound is healing very nicely.” Lafayette pushed the hand off of his back.

“And what of my father? What has he been up to?” He grouched, his brows furrowing together as he watched a bird fly by his window.

“He has been gathering troops from all over the country to launch a massive seize on Spain.” George sighed, he wished he didn’t have to tell Lafayette. He knew he would be upset.

“God dammit George! Didn’t I ask you to stop him?” He suddenly turned to glare at him, to order him around. George would try his best to reason with him.

“There is only so much I can do. I am not one of his generals.”

“So then why does he seek your counsel so much? You leave me all the time to go to his stupid little war meetings!” He clenched his fists.

“Lafayette I have no choice.”

“Then what good are you?” He roared. George stuttered, suddenly losing his footing and getting lost. Lafayette was _upset_ that was all it was, he didn’t mean it, surely. He turned his head to the side to wipe away the foolish tears from his eyes. There was no reason to feel so upset. Except for the realization that Lafayette never cared for George like he did and he was a fool for ever believing he did.

Lafayette snapped his angry gaze to the sky and trees, noticing George from the corner of his eye. He scoffed.

“Lafayette, you’re not upset with me, are you?” George asked, hesitant to tread this topic. But his outbursts seemed more and more targeted towards him, and George needed to know.

“Of course not. Except that I am.”

“What?”

“You’re a fucking idiot you know that, George.”

“Lafayette there is no _need-“_ he scrambled.

“No need for _what?_ For my father to kill innocent lives and boys? So I see we agree! Fucking stop him George! It is all I ask of you!”

“It is not that simple!”

“Then what has he been talking to you about?” He shouted, pounding his fist on the sill, body shaking as angry tears fell from his eyes.

“Lafayette I told you it has just been matters of the war.”

“Leave me.”

“What?” George reached out.

“I said _leave me!_ Get that other stupid guard who watches me when you’re with my father!”

“Lafayette, please, if I have done something to upset you-“

“Now!”

George quickly went to fetch Molly and the guard, that look he gave George still seething into him. God what had he done? He hoped that if Lafayette just got some time to cool off he would go back to his normal self. George didn’t know what to do with himself. Lafayette’s words stung but he was right. Dammit, he was right! He hadn’t been working to get the King to stop like Lafayette had asked. He had failed him and Lafayette didn’t even know that the invasion would be happening in a few days.

Fuck. Fuck! Why couldn’t he stop seeing that seething glare or feel the cold wrap him and embrace him? Lafayette was back, he was _happy._ Why wasn’t _he_ happy? Because his father is an idiot that’s why. But usually when Lafayette was upset with his father he never directed it to George. It was unlike him, but it wasn’t completely unfounded. George knew he had to fix this but he wasn’t sure how.

In his confused wandering in the halls he found his answer surprisingly easily.

“George!” The King approached him with haste. “I was just on my way to fetch you.” That was rather odd, seeing as he usually sent a servant to do the footwork for him.

“Of course, your highness.” George solemnly nodded.

“Come now, there is much to discuss.” The King ushered George along down the corridor. They turned into the meeting room and George couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. He cast a wary glance down the hallway before entering the room with the King.

The map was laid out before them with several pieces placed along it.

“I fear I am doing the wrong thing.” The King whispered after a moment, eyes glazing over the map. Perhaps this would be even easier than he originally imagined.

“Your highness, if I may, an attack as large as this is quite a dramatic response don’t you think? We are still unaware if the attack made on Lafayette was orchestrated by García or not.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” The King glared. George noticed that he and Lafayette seemed to share that same very stubborn anger. He sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “But I fear you may be right. In my anger I have forgotten that the people may not want to see something like this. The lives lost would be incalculable.” George eagerly chipped away at the King’s fragile state.

“There _are_ other ways of dealing with the situation.”

“Yes, George, I know as you have made very clear to me where you stand on the issue. But I tell you that man García simply will not listen to reason!” He threw his hands in the air and stormed across the room. God, their tantrums were almost identical.

“Your highness, have you ever _spoken_ with the man?” He pulled away at the King’s layers, allowing his own rage to seep through. He may have been doing this for Lafayette but he never said a word he didn’t mean.

“Do you think I haven’t tried?” He shouted, “why he is-!“ Suddenly the doors flung open and cracked loudly against the wall at the force. George jumped at the sudden bang.

“Excuse you! I am in the middle of a meeting with- Lafayette?”

“You’re launching the invasion in _three days?_ ” He spat, hunched over and panting, palm gripping tightly to his cane.

“Lafayette!” George called out, “you need to sit down.” He raced over to him and put his hands on his arm. Lafayette was so pale and when George held his arm he could feel a slight tremble all throughout him.

“No, George leave us. I should like to speak to my father alone.”

“But Lafayette you-“ Lafayette, still deathly sickly and pale shot him a glare that disarmed him once more. He lowered his head and stepped outside, closing the doors. If this was what Lafayette needed he wouldn’t stand in his way.

He stood tense as he listened to their indistinct shouting, he could imagine Lafayette perfectly well as he stood up to his father. He only hoped he didn’t over exert himself. He expected for any moment Lafayette to burst out of the room as the shouting became louder and more frantic but Lafayette didn’t leave. In fact, George was shocked when he heard the shouting match quiet down. His heart clenched in pain when he heard Lafayette’s sobbing.

George did swear allegiance to the king but he was Lafayette’s guard and if that man so much as _threatened_ to lay a hand on Lafayette he would make sure he could never do so again. But both parties seemed quiet and George tried his best not to imagine the worst. Lafayette stayed for much longer than he usually would and George noticed the change in his tone. At least he wasn’t crying anymore.

When the door was opened, he was surprised to find that the King was the one who opened it for Lafayette. He gave his son a small smile and Lafayette returned it. Lafayette went to his side and smiled at him. George still wanted to kiss those lovely lips every time he smiled, even with that scar on his face he was the most beautiful man he had ever known.

“Let’s head back to my room now. Although, I fear I will need your help in getting back.” He blushed and held that small smile. George hooked his arm through the Prince’s.

“Of course.”

“Lafayette for God’s sake the man is right, you must sit before you collapse!” The King boomed once George had left. Lafayette held his defiant gaze. He would _not_ be guilted into standing down.

“I shall not sit until this matter is solved so perhaps you should be ready to listen to me for once.” He huffed, head held high in confidence.

“Lafayette, for God’s sake what has gotten into you!”

“You! And this damned invasion! You would kill thousands of lives for the sake of revenge on a life that wasn’t even lost!”

“You don’t understand, this is for everything that man has done to our country!” The King roared, pointing a bony finger at Lafayette.

“If I remember my history correctly France started this feud between us! We can be the ones to end it! We _should_ be the ones to end this once and for all!”

“I will do no such thing! Not until I have García’s head!”

“Would you listen to yourself! You are bloodthirsty and manipulative and, and fucking crazy!” Lafayette huffed, “he is Spain’s King and a very well loved King from what I’ve heard. He has done wonders for his people and the war would not end with his death!”

“But it will once Spain understands we are not a force to be reckoned with.” The King glowered.

“Will you not listen to reason?” Lafayette cried.

“And will you not listen to me?”

“No! Why would I do that when you’ve never tried to do what’s best for me _or_ your country.”

“What’s best for _you?”_ The King snapped.

“And since we are speaking of the matter, why have you been seeking George’s counsel so much? He has never seen a battlefield, he is a stationary knight. What have you really been discussing with him?” Lafayette shouted.

“Matters of the invasion! George is a fine man with fine ideas!” The King huffed in frustration.

“You never listened to him before! I know when you are lying to me! What is the reason?” He boomed, anger and fear surging through him.

“Lafayette...” the King sighed. Lafayette held his glare. He knew it! That damn man was manipulating George behind his back! _George_ for God’s sake!

“I...I wanted to get to know him better.” The King sighed.

“What...?” Lafayette, ridiculously exhausted, took a seat. Their shouting seemed to be finished anyway. And Lafayette was struggling to think of why _that_ would be his father’s answer.

“Lafayette I- after the attack I realized I could not keep treating you as I had and I- well, I am no blind man. Even before the attack I saw the way you looked at each other. It was obvious to me how you felt about each other and after the attack he was so upset. He never left your side except when he went to gather those flowers for you. Even then, he could’ve sent a servant but he said he knew which ones you liked best. So I have been...making it a point to get to know him better because I don’t- I _can’t_ stand in the way of who you are anymore. George is a fine man, Lafayette. I believe you’ve chosen well.”

“Father-“ Lafayette whispered, mind wrapping around the words he had spoken. He began crying. Why would he keep that a secret? Why couldn’t he just tell him? And why was that the sweetest thing he’d ever done? But he- he doesn’t understand because George-. He began crying harder, placing his face in his hands and wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“Lafayette! What is the matter?” The King rushed towards his son.

“Father he...I’m afraid those feelings are not reciprocated.” He sniffled. His father sat by his side and placed an arm around his shoulder.

“That’s silly Lafayette. I may not know men but I know what love looks like.”

“No- father he-“ Lafayette took a shuddering breath as more tears fell from his eyes. “He kissed me.”

“Wonderful news!”

“No! He immediately ran away and now nothing is the same.” He wept, “It’s like he thinks me as some sort of _mistake_ and I get so furious when I look at him but I can’t take my eyes off him.”

“Perhaps there has been some misunderstanding on your parts. I just can’t believe he thinks that.” He shook his head.

“So why hasn’t he done it again? Why has he not even brought it up? And _why_ must he treat me like he always did. It only makes me feel worse every time he makes me smile! I cannot-“ he couldn’t complete his sentences as he began crying anew. His father pulled him against his shoulder and patted Lafayette’s back.

“I know it must hurt tremendously. But Lafayette perhaps if you talked to him you would have an understanding.”

“Talking openly has not always been my strong suit.” Lafayette chuckled.

“Ah, but you will find your own way to talk to him, I’m sure of it.” Lafayette shook his head.

“I fear he will not listen. Or worse, reject me.”

“Only a fool would reject you. Listen to me Lafayette, that man guards and defends you like I’ve never seen. Far beyond what a regular guard should do. He would defend your honor, your happiness. In fact, I have heard many times about the way servants have seen him comforting you when you get upset. In fact, one told me he’s the only one who can deal with your temper- flawlessly too!” Lafayette chuckled and smiled.

“You should have seen him after the attack, Lafayette. He himself looked as if he was dying right alongside you. It was then that I knew without a doubt how he felt for you. I believe there is a simple misunderstanding. You need to talk to him. It will only make things better, I promise you.”

“And _you_ need to talk to García.” Lafayette smirked. The King laughed loudly and smiled wide, Lafayette wasn’t sure when he last saw that.

“Alright, Lafayette, but only if you promise me you’ll talk to George, hm?”

“Deal.” Lafayette smiled, holding his hand out to shake. “I’m going to hold you to it, you know.”

“As will I.” The King replied, shaking the Prince’s hand.

“Thank you, father.” Lafayette hesitated before speaking those words, couldn’t believe he was thanking him. When was the last time he had reason to do that?

“I believe it is I who should be thanking you. You’ve always had the more level head.”

“I thought you just told me I had a bad temper.” Lafayette smiled, poking fun.

“Yes, but a sound mind. Would you like me to help you up?” Lafayette huffed through his nose.

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Come now, and don’t forget our deal.”

“Don’t forget yours.” He smiled before his father opened the door for Lafayette. Lafayette smiled when he met George’s worried eyes. Maybe his father was right. What a funny idea that was.

“You know the doctor has completely cleared you, Lafayette.” George remarked as they lounged in Lafayette’s quarters.

“And?” He asked, hardly paying attention as he scooped another mouthful of gelato into his mouth.

“So why just sit on your couch eating gelato?” George shrugged, it wasn’t an insult to him but he struggled to understand why after all his complaining this was what he decided to do.

“Would you like some?” Lafayette smiled, offering George his spoon.

“I don’t think that would be very appropriate.” Lafayette pouted.

“Oh come on, I could get you your own!”

“No thank you.” George smiled. Lafayette shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat, staring off into the distance. Lafayette hadn’t been acting like himself lately and George was beginning to worry for the man.

“If you must know,” Lafayette sighed, “I am thinking.”

“About what?” George watched the man look at him with sad eyes.

“That is for another day, I’m afraid.” He shook his head and George watched the way his curls flowed and bounced. George desperately wanted to run his fingers through the soft hair and kiss his forehead, but he must crush his silly daydream.

George realized with sudden embarrassment that Lafayette noticed him staring at his hair and was giving him an intense look. It made George blush because Lafayette hardly ever looked at him like _that_ and he would happily take any of the Prince’s attention. Suddenly the Prince smiled and set his bowl down.

“Why don’t we go to the garden? I believe I am done thinking.”

“Sounds lovely.” George agreed, already standing to offer Lafayette a helping hand. He swatted it away and stood with perfect grace like he did before. It brought warmth to George to see Lafayette so remarkably returned to full health.

As they strolled through the gardens George took in the beauty of Lafayette, it was a habit he couldn’t seem to kick after all. There was a lazy smile on his face as he gazed around at the unique and exotic plants. George noticed the way his face lit up when he saw his favorites. He always took a mental note of those flowers and asked for them to be brought in next week and arranged in a special bouquet for Lafayette. He would say they were a gift from a friend as he was too embarrassed to admit they were from him.

It was unusually quiet between the pair but neither seemed to mind. It was as if the air was full of conversation enough, there was no need for any words as comfortable silence somehow seemed to speak volumes. George’s attention shifted to plants that caught his eye as they dazzled and gleamed in the sunlight.

Then he felt a delicate hand weave it’s way through George’s fingers and grasp him. George whipped his head to see Lafayette but he just looked at the flowers. Lafayette’s contented smile seemed wider and George’s heart beat fast as he gripped Lafayette’s hand back and never let go.

Once back inside the castle, Lafayette unclasped his hand to remove his overcoat and hand it to some servants waiting at the doors for him. George couldn’t tamp his disappointment as Lafayette didn’t hold his hand once more as they continued down the hallway to Lafayette’s room.

George couldn’t help but frown because he wished to hold Lafayette’s hand again but he tried not to think too hard on it. It was just so sweet and loving in every way that George had forgotten. It filled a part of him he hadn’t known was empty all from that simple gesture that seemed to tell him so much.

Suddenly Lafayette grabbed his hand again and George’s heart surged with joy. But then Lafayette dragged him quickly behind a long tapestry hanging against the wall. He swung George in front of him and then suddenly lunged forward to kiss him. Driven by emotion, he grabbed at the small of Lafayette’s back and pulled him closer, tighter.

Lafayette sighed and grasped his face between his hands. He kissed him over and over again, relishing each little sigh, every heavy breath as if it was his own. Lafayette pressed his tongue against George’s lips who happily ceded. Anything, _anything_ he would do for this man who kissed like it was his last day on Earth.

He gently pulled away, his cheeks rosy, his red lips smiling wide.

“Lafayette...” George mumbled pressing his forehead against his. He had known all this time. God he truly was a fool.

“Don’t you ever kiss me and then never do it again.” He panted, anger and emotion laced into his words, eyes looking ready to weep.

“I promise, I promise.” George mumbled into Lafayette’s neck, the whole world seeming to melt away in Lafayette’s tender embrace.

“George...how could you do that to me? I was so sure that you-“ Lafayette began to tremble and George saw his eyes shimmer.

“Lafayette, please forgive me. If I had known-“ Lafayette silenced him by placing a finger to his lips.

“You know now don’t you?” He smiled sweetly.

“I do.”

“And you’re never going to do that to me again, hm?” He purred, raking his hands down George’s sides.

“Unless I want to.” He growled in his ear impulsively. Lafayette gasped and kissed him again, much more fiercely than before.

George shoved him against the wall and took control. Lafayette moaned into his mouth and George practically collapsed at the sound.

“George.” Lafayette pulled away breathless, “let’s- would you- ah screw it, I need you, do you object?”

“Not even a little.”

“Fantastic.” Lafayette giggled and grabbed his hand. They raced down the hallways and kicked open the door to Lafayette’s chambers, immediately melting back together once in privacy.

There was no more space between them as they collapsed onto the bed. They seemed to somehow work seamlessly as clothes were removed, and kisses were placed along every expanse of precious skin. George tenderly brushed his fingers over Lafayette’s scar on his stomach.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts, won’t you?” He asked, reverently staring at the scar as he was reminded of when he almost lost it all.

“Of course.” Lafayette grabbed his face to pull his gaze towards him and away from the grim memory. “But George...” Lafayette stumbled over his words in hesitation, a look of worry etching into his brow.

“What is it?”

“You should know that I- well this wouldn’t be my first time.” Lafayette mumbled, hiding his face.

“Why should that matter to me?” George soothed, gently rubbing his cheek.

“Well I- I know you might have had some expectations and it didn’t mean anything! It just sort of happened one night-“ Lafayette still looked worried as he brought his hands up to hide himself.

“Lafayette, I have no great expectations for you.” He smiled, kissing his cheek, “why, having you in my arms is enough to make me the happiest man on Earth.” Lafayette laughed.

“That is so silly.”

“But it’s how I feel.”

“Ah- I am now realizing something.” Lafayette continued to fidget, and George removed himself from atop Lafayette. He seemed like he needed room to think and George would gladly allow him such space.

“This- I am nervous, George. Nervous because-“ he swallowed and George watched him with intensity. “I have never felt this way before.” His hands were folded neatly in his lap and he sighed in exhaustion and embarrassment. “Oh dear, I apologize, it is too early for such things I shouldn’t-“ He rambled on in nervousness.

“Lafayette,” George interrupted him. He reached to weave his fingers through Lafayette’s and hold his hands tight. He hoped he could convey his sincerity through the way he looked at him. With burning devotion and love that continues to surprise him daily. “I love you.” Lafayette’s face went bright and rosy and he shook his head and looked down.

“Ah- George I-“ He removed his hands from George’s to cover his blushing face once more. George frowned, had he said something wrong? God had he scared the man off? “I- it is hard for me to- I mean I! Oh dammit why is this so hard?” Lafayette huffed.

“It is alright.” George tried to give his best reassuring smile.

“No, no! I mean George I-“ he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest and held his head high. George smiled at the man and his silly confidence facade. “I love you.” Lafayette exhaled and with that he laughed and kissed George once more, a heavy weight lifted from his back.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” Lafayette giggled between each kiss. He continued to laugh when George pinned him underneath him once more to kiss all about his face and chest.

“I love you too, Lafayette. So much more than you may know.” Lafayette brought his hand up to George’s face and delicately traced a path down his cheek.

“Why don’t you show me?” He smirked, glint in his eye.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled wide at him and it felt like every breath of air was whisked away from him, giving life to the beautiful, wonderful, _incredible_ smile. He loved Lafayette so so much. He wanted the whole world to know, couldn’t hardly _believe_ that Lafayette loved him too! Lafayette loved him and George loved him.

The King requested a meeting with both Lafayette and George the next morning. Lafayette quickly jumped out of bed along with George to the shock of Molly. Lafayette bounded across the room and greeted his servants with open arms and wide grins.

George chuckled and got ready himself, regrettably not before Lafayette like usual. Once the servants were gone Lafayette quickly made his way to George, pressed a kiss to his cheek and sat in front of his vanity. George grinned at the man, his own heart feeling equally full of joy and love.

“What do you think I would look best in?” Lafayette asked, shuffling through the many compacts. George made his way to Lafayette and leaned against the back of his chair, pressing his lips to his ear.

“I think you are dazzling without anything on.” He purred lazily into his ear, looking at him blush in the mirror.

Lafayette giggled, “don’t be silly! How about something nice and rosy?” George continued to kiss from Lafayette’s ear to his neck, sliding his hands up and down Lafayette’s sides. Lafayette squirmed and tried to hide his smile.

“Sounds perfect.” Lafayette let out a soft hum as George lazily lavished him with attention.

“You know...” he suddenly perked up, makeup completed to perfection. “We _could_ make Father wait a bit. After all, I think he’d understand.” He bit his lip and turned his hopeful eyes to George.

He kissed his lips and whispered, “what exactly would you like to do?” Lafayette hummed in thought before chuckling and batting his eyelashes.

“Why don’t you sit in that chair and I’ll show you?”

George easily complied and _perhaps_ raced to the chair with Lafayette eagerly following. Lafayette practically shoved George down into the chair and quickly sunk to his knees. George let out a gasp as Lafayette’s hand went to undo his breeches. He gave him a little smirk and George’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Do you remember your first night here?” He mused, “I mean I didn’t like you but _God_ when I saw you undress I couldn’t think straight the next day.” He sighed with a giggle, eagerly rocking forward on his heels.

“This is okay, right?”

“ _Yes.”_

Lafayette smiled with satisfaction, bringing his soft lips lower. “I thought so.”

“Lafayette! It’s nice to see you finally arrive.” The King huffed as the pair made their way through the door.

“You’ll have to forgive me Father, I got a little distracted.” He beamed, throwing a wink to George.

“Ah! Wonderful! I’m glad to see you two finally talked things out.” The King clapped his hands together. George had to hide his confusion for since when did the King wish to see them together? He was quite sure he was about to be executed on the spot but Lafayette had been such a sweet little distraction from those scary thoughts. He supposed he didn’t need to know when this happened, just grateful he wouldn’t need to worry about the King.

“I’m afraid there wasn’t very much talking.” Lafayette grinned deviously to the King’s discomfort.

“Well again, I’m happy to see it-“

“I do believe he rearranged my insides during our lovely _chat.”_

“ _Dear God, Lafayette.”_ George smiled nervously while simultaneously trying to scold him with a glare for saying things like that in front of his _father._ The King stood mouth agape, eyes shifting from Lafayette to George until he regained his composure with a clearing of his throat.

“I have spoken with García about arranging a meeting.” He nodded, avoiding the subject entirely.

“Oh! Truly? That is wonderful news!” Lafayette beamed, hands flaring up in excitement.

“Yes, I’m hoping to arrange a meeting for us by the end of the month. We’ll see what happens then, but from what I gather he is open to the idea and even talks of peace.” The King continued to nod, sifting through the various thoughts and scenarios that plagued it.

“Father!” Lafayette squealed, suddenly wrapping him in a hug, “thank you.” He breathed.

“I believe it is I who should be thanking you.”

“Oh that’s nonsense. We should both thank each other.”

The King laughed, holding out his hand, “thank you, Lafayette.” Lafayette grabbed the outstretched hand and shook. “Thank you, Father.”

“What was all of that for?”

“Oh, we made a little deal a while back.” Lafayette smiled, “now come on, I want to show you my favorite view of the castle!”

“We have been there multiple times already.”

“Yeah, but it’s _different_ now, come on!” George shook his head and smiled to himself. Lafayette bounded down the hallway, leaving George to catch up with the man. Their laughs could be heard throughout the whole of the castle and soon every inhabitant knew of Lafayette and his Knight.

Some gave them dirty glares while many congratulated them. But even the biggest critic’s heart soon melted away when they bore witness to the testament of pure love between the men. George stayed his guard for as long as he could, never wishing to see his Lafayette protected by anyone else.

He remembered their wedding fondly, when he stepped down from being Lafayette’s guard once and for all to be his husband instead. Lafayette had wept in sadness for his Knight was forever gone but in his stead he had someone new. _His_ husband, _his_ new Prince, the future Co-King of France. Their vows had been testaments of pain, trials, and fear but in the end there was always light that they found in one another.

Lafayette did eventually successfully adopt many heirs and heiresses, laying threats that only the best would be crowned the next ruler. George always had to reassure the anxious children that Lafayette was _not_ the only one who chose, but their time was far away and there were always countless things to do to help the people whether they were chosen ruler or not.

The war with Spain soon ended after their wedding as well after a few mishaps and misunderstandings that were cleared up with Lafayette’s help.

As Kings, nothing came easy, in fact in the beginning it put a heavy strain on the castle’s lovebirds. In time though, things smoothed out and things were never better for the two.

George never ceased loving his husband’s beautiful features or unruly hair as Lafayette never stopped loving George’s broad arms or commanding voice.

The pair visited Martha weekly to leave her new flowers and tell her how the kingdom was progressing and how they were doing that week. George always told her how much he missed her and how he couldn’t wait for her to meet Lafayette, to which Lafayette always cried.

“You know I never told you about my crush on you when I was younger.” George remarked quietly one night laying in bed next to Lafayette. Scattered candles lit the room and George brushed his fingers over the handsome scar on Lafayette’s face.

“Oh? And what’s that?” He smiled, as infectious as ever despite having just put down four rowdy children.

“Do you know that portrait of you that hangs above the fireplace in the dining room?”

“That one of me when I was 20?” Lafayette’s brow furrowed.

“Yes, that one. They put up the one of you at 18 first and right after Martha’s death too. I remember seeing it above the fireplace, poised and confident. A piece of me felt connected to you in that instance, solemnly standing aloof but with all the confidence in the world. It was then I remembered my promise to you at a young age. When they replaced it with you at 20 why, that is when I fell in love.” Lafayette moved closer to George to be enveloped in his arms, eyes glued to his face as he continued his story.

“Lafayette, that portrait of you is beautiful. You look so stunning and assured, looking ahead to the future. I often spent long chunks of my day staring at you on the wall and dreaming of our meeting together. It became an odd habit of mine to see you every night. After the room had been cleaned I would sneak in, take a seat and just look at you and daydream. As strange as it sounds, you were my comfort, my constant that I missed so desperately. I would even talk to you!” He bursted out laughing, “I would tell you my woes, my troubles and you would understand me perfectly. It was- well don’t misunderstand, I _know_ it wasn’t you but I couldn’t help but feeling like you would be as fantastic as your portrait.” Lafayette nuzzled his head against George’s chest and chuckled deeply.

“That is silly. But sweet.”

“I know.” George pressed a kiss to the top of Lafayette’s head and left his head there, resting against Lafayette.

“Little Martha drew you another picture today.” Lafayette mumbled sleepily.

“Did she? Perhaps she shall be France’s next Queen.” George jested.

“No! It will most certainly be Jean.”

“That little rascal?”

“He’s sweet, George. He just doesn’t like you.” He laughed.

“Or maybe he likes the one who sneaks him sweets at dinner.”

“As if you don’t give Martha every new doll you see.”

“She’s the oldest! It’s only fair.”

“If that is what you think.” Lafayette smiled. George placed another kiss to his husband’s head before finding peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:  
> The Prince will die tonight!  
> I see they listened to his warning.  
> [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)  
> I have more ideas and scenes for this au in mind so if you would like more, let me know!  
> 


End file.
